Dilemma
by honeydew-chan
Summary: Sasuke in dilemma. To tell or not to tell? Sasunaru. Oneshot.


Dilemma

By: honeydew-chan

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Uchiha Sasuke is in deep shit.

The avenger has always thought he is an asexual. And that had not bothered him a single bit as that is what he always wanted. He wanted to be cold; to be uncaring; to be someone who will not subdue to something as weak as love. He has succeeded in fulfilling his wishes for the many years after his clan's misfortune. He thought he will not change and that nothing in this world can change him. He is an Uchiha after all, one of the remaining two survivors left in the bloodline. While the other is the one who sent the rest to heaven.

But when a character by the name of Uzumaki Naruto came into picture, Sasuke's world became bizarre. Now, Sasuke has doubts about his sexuality. And he knows it is not the hormones which are affecting him. It is more than that.

This brings our poor dear Sasuke entangled in his own self-made web of frustration and denial.

Damn it.

Sasuke's head is a mess. His mind screams for him to stop this freaking nonsense, but it is easier said than done. He no longer has control over his feelings; his heart stolen by the one and only which is causing him all this trouble.

It doesn't make sense, Sasuke knows. Uzumaki Naruto is nothing more than a stupid. He doesn't own a brain; doesn't think of consequences before he acts or does anything. Too loud, gets angry easily, creates trouble for everyone and himself and often makes a nuisance of himself. Furthermore, he is a guy! He is a freaking guy, God damn it.

So, why him? And why now? Sasuke never fail to ask himself each day as he gazes at his own reflection before heading to meet up with the rest of Team 7. And by each passing night, Sasuke gets lesser and lesser sleep as a certain blond haunts his dreams.

It has not been always like this. In the beginning, Naruto was nothing to him. The first time encountering Naruto was harmless, even the accidental kiss was harmless. The only known emotion registered for both of them was disgust at that time. Some time later, their status changed from enemies to rivals to something akin to friendship. This is a great change to Sasuke, as no one else has stepped into that zone ever. Then, somehow, along the way, Sasuke picks up more disturbing feelings towards him. Which he doesn't even know when it started.

It is really weird as Uzumaki Naruto is the total opposite of Sasuke, from physical appearance right to their characteristics. Naruto is like the light, which oozes warmth and comfort and liveliness. His being unconsciously sparks up the whole atmosphere. He has the most amazing sun-kissed blond hair and his sky blue eyes are as clear as the ocean. A cheeky smile never fails to light up his tan face. And at both his cheeks, three lines of whisker-like scars adorn him a wolfish look. One can never miss out the sight of Naruto as he is always clad in a bright orange coloured jumper suit.

Uchiha Sasuke on the other hand, is like the darkness. An aura of mystery never ceases to leave him. He looks dark, dangerous and plain cool. Although quiet, Sasuke exudes a charisma which draws unwanted people to him. Especially the large amount of female population. The avenger's hair is black and longer than Naruto, though it too is spiked, it's shape resembles a duck's butt. He has porcelain complexion, which is a stark contrast from his black hair and charcoal eyes. Even his clothes are of a deep shape of blue. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke is always bearing a frown or a neutral look.

With so many differences, Sasuke feels he has something in common with Naruto and that is loneliness. Sasuke knows Naruto is hated by the villagers and is always being neglected and mistreated. Sasuke recognizes the pain and loneliness in Naruto's eyes as his own. He is drawn to the blond, pulled by a strong invisible magnet. He found someone so similar to him, he cannot let go.

He cannot let go; will not let go.

Sasuke knows something has to be done.

Now, standing at Naruto's apartment door, Sasuke has to make a decision. He has narrowed down the options to two. One, he knocks the door and tells Naruto everything; his feelings for him. Two, he goes back home and pretends he had not stepped at Naruto's door before. Option two sounds tempting but is definitely too cowardice for an Uchiha to commit. Option One needs a lot more bravery from Sasuke, and he doesn't know if he has it or not.

Decisions, decisions, decisions….. 

Heachache, headache, headache….

"Arrh! Why does that dobe always do this to me?" Sasuke asks himself softly, resting his forehead at the wooden door. Eyes momentarily drifts close as tiredness gripped him mercilessly. Sasuke is drained mentally with all the thinking and the lack of sleep.

"Do what?"

Affected by the shock, Sasuke spun around so quickly to find Naruto's puzzled face barely inches from his. Nose grazes nose at the process. Sasuke's heartbeat speeds up in panic.

He was not home?!

What excuse can he use?

Or should Sasuke just go on with the original plan?

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Sasuke asks, hiding his confusion perfectly while avoiding Naruto's initial question. Naruto looks at Sasuke questioningly and after a short silence, takes a step back and proceeds to open his apartment door.

"Come on in" Naruto gestures.

And Sasuke is in.

It is not the first time Sasuke steps into Naruto's home. And it looks exactly like the last time he had been there. A small but cozy place enough for a grown man to live. It is not luxurious but it is nice. Just nice. From the entrance, Sasuke walks into the hall which consists of an old couch which sits comfortably in the middle of the hall facing the television set with a coffee table sitting in between.

"Drinks?" Naruto asks, heading towards the open kitchen.

"You were out"

"Yea" Naruto replied, holding his plastic bags full of cups of ramen and milk higher for Sasuke to see. "I was out shopping for supplies. You want any drinks?"

"Coffee"

"But it's already late"

"Does it matter?"

A moment of silence.

"Teme, may I remind you that you are in my house?" Naruto explodes, taking long strides to Sasuke. "What makes you think you can boss me around, huh?" he asked, standing next to Sasuke.

"I'm your guest." Sasuke said, smirking. His concentration zooms onto Naruto's lips .

"You made me invite you in!"

"Still, you invited me in. So I'm your guest" Sasuke said, smirking, amusement building in him. God, those lips are so tempting…

"But-"

Lips clash onto lips as Sasuke threw caution to wind and kisses Naruto senselessly. Who cares about options or logical thinking anymore? Sasuke pulls Naruto closer to him by the waist, deepening the kiss while Naruto is too surprised to move. And when Sasuke parted away to breathe, Naruto asks him, in a ragged voice. "What the hell was that for?"

"Something I wanted to do for a long time" Sasuke said casually, lacing himself onto Naruto's neck, maneuvering him to the direction of his bedroom. With Naruto willingly letting him.

Naruto has a satisfied smile plastered on his face.

The end


End file.
